Wiki Edit Checklist
This is a checklist of pages that need editting based on new changes, ie new event, new card or a specific stat that was posted. There are several types of page edit types: Card Pages New Card Pages For New Cards added through Event ranking rewards, purchase events, event treausre or random release In all cases you should be using the New Card Template page. Go to that page, click edit, then switch over to source code mode, seelct all, and copy, then close the page without editting it. Go to the new card name's page, switch to source code mode and paste the contents, then switch back to visual mode and start editting. The template automatically uses the new card's page name in the text, you only need to do some minor edit for the initial post. 'Checklist (long form)' *set the carryover stat value (default ##) for the table (10 for Common, 15 for uncommon, 20 for rare, 25 for super rare, 30 for mega rare or 35 for Ultra Rare) *If known, set the 4-1 stat in the table to the advertised minimum Max evolution stats and make then italis so we know it is advertised (not confirmed) stats. *Set the 4-1 stat next to the Final form image to the value and add in brackets the word advertised in italics like this: (advertised) *If the type is known (Charm,Melee, Magic), delete the other 2 that do not apply, otherwise leave it the way it is. *If you have the images hover over the placeholder images and click the modify button, select the new image, set the caption name to match the evolution, do not change the default thumb nail selection, ensure alignment is set to left and confirm the new image. : NOTE: Image names need to be unique. Have them properly named before uploading otherwise it could overrwrite existing images. i.e 'photo1.jpg' is NOT a good name. Name it the card's name and add a different number at the end for each evolution image. *If the card's Final Form evolution name is known update those 'FinalFormName' placeholder values next to the 2 final form images as well as in the table. Do not use copy paste in visual editting mode because sometimes it copies the formatting of the text and when posting looks messed up, if you are editting in source code mode then copy pasting is fine. *The same applies to the cost and skill type, copy pasting is fine in source code mode make sure the Skill is linked to the appropriate page in source code mode add 2 square bracket before and after the skill name. *If initial base stats were known set those *Type in the description captions, make sure they are in italics *Set the release date info. If is is a ranking event it will be the day AFTER the end of the event i.e. event ends 6/6/2013 23:59 EDT then set it to 6/7/2013 unless it has 2 rounds and there given out after the first round and the exact timing of the round is not known, then leave it unchanged until known. *Release info, there are several templates for the release info based on what type of release schedule it falls under, check the template page for more info. *Untradable status usually only applies to the highest rarity event ranking card which has mostly been MR but new UR ranking reward card event may change that. Until confirmed either don't put it in or type in that it is assumed untradable, and edit the text once it is released and the info is confirmed or rejected. *Background info, this part is just backgroud info based on the card name it is usually not filled in right when the new card page is being created. *Add category tags: the rarity, 'Event Ranking Reward Card' if it is, and type (Melee/Charm/Magic) 'Checklist (shortform)' *Carryover stat *Advertised 4-1 *Set formation type *Set images *Final form name *Card cost and skill *Initial base stat *Descriptions *Release date *Untradable status *Background info (optional) *Categories Related Page Edits for New Card Pages Once you have finished creating a new card page you must edit a number of related pages with the new card's info here is a checklist of related pages that will need editing: 'Checklist (long form)' *Add the new card page to the associated Realm Pages, either Chaos, Genesis or Justice with known info *Add the card to the All cards page with known info *Add it to the associated Skills page (if known) *Add it to the New Cards page (only do this if you know how to do the edit in source code mode since it is formatted in a specific way) 'Checklist (short form)' *Realm Page *All card Page *Skill Page *New Cards Page Existing Card Page The more common card edits will be to existing card pages When adding a later evolution stat to the page check also for: That specific (and previous) evolution's Base stats and descriptions which can be found if you look at the Navigation Card Collection page. After adding 4-7 stats to the page in both the Final Form Image area and the stats table area, also add it to the appropriate realm in the ATK/Cost Efficiency Table page the tables are organised FIRST by rarity, THEN by alphabetical order this is the method that you should insert the entry in the table so that it is easy to check whether we are missing any entries, the table itself can be sorted afterwards but for entering the info into the page follow this method. After adding 8-15 stats to the page in both the Final Form Image area and the stats table area, also add the stat and calculated max and efficiency values to the entry in the All cards page. If you are adding non-preset Final form stats (not 4-1, 4-7, 8-15), do NOT add it beside the final form image since it will become too clutered and mess up the formatting. Instead add it to the stats table in the appropriate spot between the existing Final Form stats. make the designation link clickable, even if the link leads to a non-existing page (we may eventually create it and it save re-editting the page to make the X-Y designation into a link). Try to take screenshots or get the info for carryover stats as you evolve the cards. Note: Once stats are added (next to images), make sure the text is BOLDed like' this''' sometimes you type outside the formatted portion of the line and the text formatting is mis-matched''. Event Pages currently we do not have a template for new events, it has mostly been taking the previous event's page, and copying over the contents to a new page and changing the info to the current event, this may change in the future. But here is a checklist of things you should remmeber to edit on the newly created event page. *Event history - time the event runs for start - finish (if known) *Features (make changes if there are differences from prevoious event) *Ranking rewards - the values and the ranking levels (if the levels or criteria have changed) *Related Purchase Event cards if the start time coincides with the event or else a listing of the event specialist listings if there are any for this event *New cards that were introduced (in the form of Event Treasure, medal exchanges, or reward card for Event Collectibles *Add a link to this new event on the event's general info page's event history i.e. Colosseum, Raid Event, Chest Hunt Event, Guild War. If you do not know how to insert the banner at the proper scale someone else will do it eventually, in the meantime just insert the dates. Purchase Events Purchase events typically have no name change so, what will usually happen is the original page will be renamed with the event's sequence number added and a new originally named event page will be created. You copy the old event info to the new one and edit as needed, this ensures all links continue to link to the current version of the event, this new event page will have a link to the older versions of the event. This also ensures comments are revelent to the current version of the event in case changes were made that would make some of the older comments lose their context. DISCLAIMERS should be added to the new event if prices cannot be readily confirmed. pricing is usually consistent so future incarnations of the event but some events still lack the info. If it is a completely new purchase event type use existing purchase event pages as a guide on how to create the page. Non-Card, Non-Event Pages Obviously by nature these types of pages are not all the same so no specific guide for these types of pages exist . If it does fall into a category of pages that needs a consistent template this page will be updated to reflect that need. Category:How To Guides